


Breaking the Ice

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Evil Karma Lone Wanderer, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Rose May gets to know her new "employee."





	Breaking the Ice

Rose May isn’t used to company.  She’s kept Dogmeat around, but he’s not real company, not like Charon is.  

Then again, she thinks as she looks at his passive face over the flickering fire, he’s not a lot different from Dogmeat.  At least he carries more.  That was why she purchased his contract in the first place.  She’s got a sweet deal with the Outcasts, but carrying around Enclave power armor isn’t the easiest thing in the world.  So she needed someone with more muscle.  

“You don’t say much,” Rose May says.  

“No,” Charon says.  

Rose May tilts her head, examining him more closely.  “You killed Ahzrukhal because he was ‘an evil bastard.’”

“Yes,” Charon replies.  

“I’ve done things that you might consider evil,” Rose May says.

Charon just stares at her.  She supposes there’s nothing much he  _ can _ say to that.  

“But as long as I have this,” Rose May pulls out Charon’s ‘contract.’  It’s little more than scribbles on paper, and Rose May can’t actually make any of the writing out.  “You won’t harm me.  No matter what I do.”

“You are my employer and I am honor bound to do as you command,” Charon says.  

Rose May tucks the piece of paper away.  It wouldn’t do to lose it.  She’s not so worried about losing her investment- killing Greta only took a few bullets- but she’d rather not have to fight Charon.  

“Then you and I will get along great,” Rose May says, grin all teeth.  

Charon grunts.  

It’s a shame she won’t be able to sell his contract one day- she wouldn’t want Charon trying to kill her, like he did his prior employer- but at least she knows how to keep him in line.  If push comes to shove, she could always take advantage of the element of surprise.  Since leaving the Vault, Rose May has learned that most problems can be solved by crushing skulls with her wrench.  

A reassuring thought.   

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to show off a little bit more of their "dynamic" such as it is before posting the beginnings of a fic that relies more on their dynamic.


End file.
